Ahora lo sé
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: Irelia recibe el recado de cuidar y mantener bajo control los poderes de la Soberana Oscura sin poder evitar que sean justamente sus repentinos sentimientos los que ya no pueda dominar mas.


_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _ **Ahora lo sé**_

* * *

Irelia ya entraba a la pequeña fortaleza recibiendo un saludo militar de los guardias que se encontraban allí.

Ya había pasado mes y medio y el camino diario que realizaba desde su palacio, cruzando la ciudad, y llegando finalmente al fortín ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto. De hecho le había cogido cierto gusto.

Tocó a la puerta de hierro pesado frente a ella y solo cuando una voz de adentro le dio permiso, accedió a entrar.

-Eres muy puntual, como siempre- la voz y la sonrisa de una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos la recibió.

-Los senadores quedaron de acuerdo en que te supervisara a diario.

-Sí, ya me lo habías dicho.

-Que venga siempre a un horario lo hago para no molestarte de la labor en la que te pusieron.

-Es muy considerado de tu parte… gracias- terminó diciendo dándole otra sonrisa.

Desde que la poderosa bruja había sido puesta en custodia, había estado encerrada en la fortaleza sin hacer nada, pero los superiores no tardaron en decidir que podrían sacarle provecho a su intelecto descifrando antiguos pergaminos de los antepasados que eran indescifrables hasta para los más experimentados sacerdotes del lugar.

-¿Te dieron de comer?

-Así es.

-Bien- dijo tratando de sonar distante- ¿Pudiste avanzar mucho con los pergaminos?

-Sí, aunque realmente me están exigiendo- dijo lo último con gracia.

-Ya veo… ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda hacer por ti entonces?

Syndra dejo descansar el papel en el escritorio y miró con calma a la chica, la cual a diferencia de ella había puesto los hombros rígidos y tenía la expresión de llevar a cabo una lucha interna. Dejo escapar un pesado suspiro antes de hablar.

-Esta pequeña fortaleza donde me tienen encerrada, tiene un campo de magia poderoso en el piso inferior y 4 puntos de succión de poder en el techo. Tiene más cámaras aparte de la que estoy pero no hay personas cerca, solo unos cuantos guardias que temen mirarme a los ojos, supondré que el miedo también es el causante de que no venga nadie más ¿Me equivoque en algo?

Irelia solo se la quedo viendo, pero todo era exactamente como decía.

-Ya veo- dijo la bruja recostándose en el escritorio, su mirada se dirigió a los brazaletes- oh, y estas cosas… estoy algo sorprendida que unas muñequeras y tobilleras que parecen tan sencillas puedan drenar tan eficientemente mi poder. Realmente estando aquí así puedo sentir como mi corazón se oprime.

-No hay nada aquí que dañe tu condición física, solo es para controlar tu poder y mantenerte al margen.

-¿De verdad no entiendes lo que digo?- preguntó con una sonrisa triste mientras la miraba- ¿Qué sentirías si te prohibieran hacer lo que más te gusta… lo que necesitas hacer? Todos los días de mi vida he estado interesada en mi poder, como dominarlo y acrecentarlo. Lo estudio, lo practico… tu luces como alguien fuerte y disciplinada, debes entender eso. Y ahora aquí… me quitan lo que más amo ¿Cómo puedes decir que no me dañan?

La luchadora bajo la vista entiendo a que se refería, nunca le habían prohibido realmente algo que deseaba, pero podría imaginarse ser privada de su libertad.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso he logrado que mi recurrente supervisora sienta empatía por mí?- comentó con gracia Syndra al ver la expresión de tristeza de su acompañante.

-Solo estoy porque se me pidió específicamente vigilarte y…

-Pero siempre terminando preguntándome si necesito algo o estoy bien- la interrumpió mirando de nuevo los pergaminos- y vienes a diario… me pregunto si en verdad te pidieron eso.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- pregunto con brusquedad sintiendo que la acusaban.

-Nada… solo…- comenzó a contestar y desvió su vista nuevamente a la luchadora, sonriéndole con honestidad- eres muy amable conmigo.

Irelia no supo que contestar a eso y parecía que la bruja no esperaba una respuesta tampoco, pues comenzó a descifrar nuevamente las letras que aparecían frente suyo.

-Parece que estás bajo control así que…- comenzó a excusarse y dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Me harías un favor?- pregunto la mayor y la chica se detuvo, volteándose para verla.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Te quedarías un momento más?

Miró a la mujer, pero esta solo le sostenía en la sonrisa, no parecía haber en ella rastro de sarcasmo o malicia en su pedido.

Como respuesta la chica se alejó de la puerta y tomo asiento en un sillón que se encontraba a la par del ventanal de la cámara.

-Gracias- comento la hechicera volviendo su vista a los papeles, Irelia solo atino a ver hacia afuera, intentando ignorar el repentino calor de sus mejillas.

* * *

Irelia abrió sus ojos al escuchar el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada, su cuello se quejó por la mala posición que había adoptado en el sillón, y se estiro buscando lo que ocasionó el ruido.

Syndra se había levantado y podía verla cerca de unos estantes. Extendió su mano hacia un libro y detuvo su palma a varios centímetros lejos de él. Nada ocurrió y la de jonia pudo ver escuchar un pesado suspiró de su acompañante.

La mayor tomo un taburete cerca de ella y lo puso abajo del libro que quería alcanzar, subiéndose para tomarlo y regresando luego nuevamente al escritorio.

-¿Sueles usar mucho la magia para facilitarte las cosas?- preguntó no pudiendo contener su curiosidad la menor.

-Eso es verdad, ser mago tiene sus ventajas, te acostumbras a ellas con facilidad, aparte es placentero para mí.

-Ya veo…

Desde que Syndra había llegado cautiva por los soldados y puesta en cuestiona en la fortaleza, Irelia, lejos de temerle había desarrollado en el mes y medio una gran curiosidad por ella.

Había escuchado de la Syndra, la soberana oscura, tantas veces como alguien malo, a eliminar, enemiga jurada de jonia y brujo sin piedad tantas veces, que ver a una pobre mujer, golpeada, con esposas en pies y muñecas y con una mirada de cansancio y derrota la desconcertó por completo.

Y su desconcierto crecía a medida que la mujer estaba bajo su mirada. Lejos de ser brusca, malévola o incluso hostil, Syndra demostraba ser muy agraciada y correcta, como si hubiera sido educada por reyes, lo único que denotaba más que eso era la increíble soberbia que parecía portar sin decir nada.

Aun con ropas sencillas, una chomba de mangas largas y un pantalón de tela, descalza como la mantenían cautiva, Irelia no podía dejar de pensar que estaba al frente de alguien cuya belleza era cautivamente.

En los primeros días, la poderosa hechicera se reservaba sus palabras y había aceptado hacer el trabajo forzado de descifrar los códigos jonianos sin poner resistencia o discutir, algo que también había sorprendido a todos, y cuando terminaba, como ahora, se ponía a leer cualquier libro que encontrara cerca de su alcance o sencillamente miraba los campos del exterior vagamente.

"Es porque no tiene sus poderes, de tenerlos nos mataría a todos sin dudarlo, si la descuidamos un solo segundo, nos destruirá a todos sin piedad" era o que se repetía Irelia cada vez que los pensamientos de simpatía invadían sus mente.

-¿En qué piensas tanto?

La pregunta la hizo volver a esa recamara.

-No estoy pensando en nada.

-Uno nunca piensa en nada- contesto con simpleza la bruja- la mente es demasiado maravillosa para pensar en nada.

Palabras como esa eran las que hacia dudar a Irelia. No lo admitirá nunca pero sentía que aprendía mucho de la maga, aunque esta no dijera nada o hiciera algo en específico, estar cerca de ella la hacía sentir como si creciera.

-¿Y en qué piensas tu entonces?

-¿Yo? Bueno… en lo poco que falta para salir de aquí.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te hace creer eso?- pregunto con más curiosidad, Irelia sabía que no había planes para liberarla pronto, antes la preferirían muerta.

-Solo lo sé.

-"Solo lo sabes"- repitió algo incrédula y vio como Syndra cerraba el libro y se ponía de pie acercándose al ventanal.

El cuerpo de Irelia se puso en alerta y se paró de inmediato del sillón, sintiéndose tonta al ver la expresión de sorpresa y luego de diversión de la maga por tan exagerada reacción.

-Ah… solo lo sé ¿Nunca te ha pasado?- preguntó aun con humor viendo por el mismo ventanal.

-¿Nunca me ha pasado qué?

-Saber algo simplemente porque lo sabes- contesto con simpleza tocando con uno de sus dedos la mejilla de la chica, como si estuviera jugando con ella.

-No lo sé… quizás…

-Ya veo… ¿Entonces no lo sabes?

-Yo no… no entiendo lo que quieres decir- contesto aunque la palma que ahora sostenía su mejilla hacia que sea aún más difícil pensar.

Syndra sonrió divertida a la respuesta y acerco sus labios a la otra mejilla de la chica, quedándose así largamente, disfrutando el poco contacto, pero fue suficiente para que todo el cuerpo de la menor entrara en pánico.

-¡Perdón!- dijo de manera torpe alejándola con ambas manos- ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya ¡Perdón!- repitió y mirando todo el tiempo el suelo salió por la puerta.

Con una mano se tapaba la cara cuando paso al frente de los guardias de la entrada y siguió su camino así hasta alejarse de la torre. Podía sentir en su pecho el fuerte latir de su corazón y como aun ya lejos no se podía sentir a salvo.

* * *

Esa noche, Irelia se había sentado en su cama, cansada de dar vueltas en ella sin poder conciliar el sueño, así que cuando alguien tocó con persistencia su puerta no tardo en atender.

-Ha escapado- fue el corto y conciso mensaje que recibió del soldado cuando le abrió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó pero sabía de qué hablaba el chico.

-Syndra escapo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- insistió recordando que esa tarde todo parecía bajo control.

-No lo sabemos, fuimos a dejar su cena y encontramos a los dos guardias muertos… tenia…. Tenía… lápices clavados y… cortes…

-¿Lápices?...

-No lo sabemos, señorita. Pero, cuando llegamos encontramos en el suelo las muñequeras y tobilleras, está libre y… sin control.

-Despierta a todos, da la alerta, comiencen buscando en los prados, no debe estar lejos ¡Y que nadie vaya solo! Grupos grandes- terminó de indicar y el chico asintió.

-¿Viene con nosotros?

-Sí, deja cambiarme me reuniré con ustedes, pero ahora pon en alerta a todos y que se movilicen ahora mismo.

-Sí- contesto con convencimiento el muchacho y hecho a correr alejándose.

Irelia cerró nuevamente la puerta y sin prender aun las luces de su habitación busco su armadura, solo tenía una camisola encima, pero podía usarla debajo de su vestimenta, estaba resolviendo eso cuando una voz la detuvo en seco.

-Esas sí que fueron órdenes muy claras.

Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a su ventana y allí pudo ver a la hechicera, sentada en el marco, con su quijada apoyada en la mano y sus ojos brillantes en lila, destellando.

-Syndra- la nombró y de cerca de su armario se armó con un gran cuchillo, poniéndose en guardia.

-Por favor- comento ante la acción, levitando acercándose al suelo de madera de la habitación. Extendió una mano y de un fugaz hechizo el cuchillo salió volando de la mano de la luchadora.

Irelia solo volvió a ponerse en guaria y levanto su mano contra ella, inmediatamente su arma se apareció en frente, las cuatro cuchillas, las espadas de su padre. Y cuando Syndra intentó desármala como lo había hecho ant4es, sus hechizo rebotaron e Irelia aprovecho para atacar, lastimando la mano de la hechicera que retrocedió dando un pequeño grito de dolor.

-¡Perdón!- se disculpó al instante y sin saber por qué, dejando sus hojas de lado y viendo como la mujer se había encogido ocultando su mano.

-Siempre pidiendo perdón… tan amable- escuchó decir a la bruja en la oscuridad.

No lo había notado antes, pero ahora podía ver tres esferas que iluminaban su habitación con una luz violácea, girando alrededor de mayor con armonía.

-Así que esas son las legendarias espadas que salvaron a los jonianos del ataque de Noxus ¿He?- preguntó la bruja, pero Irelia no le contesto- maravilloso poder.

La luchadora podía ver las gotas de sangre cayendo sobre su suelo desde la mano que ocultaba la otra chica.

-No es nada, soy un mago ¿No te lo dije?... ¿Ves?- le preguntó mientras le extendía la mano que presentaba un corte profundo. Frente a la atenta mirada de Irelia esta comenzó a sanar acompañada de un brillo de tonos lilas hasta quedar como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿quieres tocar?- pregunto con simpatía al ver el interés.

Como si hubiera estado hipnotizada y la pregunta le hubiera dado una invitación innegable, Irelia extendió su mano y toco con sus dedos donde antes estaba la herida.

-¿Te da curiosidad mi poder, niña?- preguntó Syndra mirándola a los ojos, destellando más su poder a través de su peligroso brillo, pero la luchadora no se mostraba amenazada.

Pudo contemplar como el brillo se desvanecía y ahora podía ver nuevamente los ojos de Syndra, con su iris de un lila tranquilo y una mirada que le era difícil de adivinar, pero que la hacía sentir tranquila.

-¿O te doy curiosidad yo?- preguntó nuevamente sin tener respuesta.

Con lentitud y cuidado, mirando que su movimiento no molestara a la luchadora, Syndra acerco su rostro hasta que su nariz acaricio a la de la menor, con ese contacto Irelia cerró los ojos y fue todo lo que necesito para tomar el aliento de la joven al unir sus labios.

No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el pequeño temblor del cuerpo de la luchadora al ser abrazada y como aun en ese estado no se separaba de sus labios.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, fue la nariz de Irelia la que acariciaba la otra, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la tranquilidad que le trasmitían los que tenían en frente.

-¿Dime?- pregunto Syndra adivinando una pregunta en el rostro de la menor, pero no pudo ser contestada ya que alguien toco la puerta fuertemente, haciendo que la luchadora se sobresaltara y alejara.

Necesito que volvieran a llamar, para reaccionar correctamente y dirigirse a la puerta, la abrió un poco y vio otro soldado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó y notó que su voz exaltada.

-Ya hay tropas merodeando el prado cercano norte y vamos a mandar más soldados al bosque del este, todavía no hay rastro de la fugitiva, señorita.

-Ya… ya veo.

-¿Qué desea hacer?

-Bueno… Yo…

-¿Si?- pregunto el soldado mostrándose intranquilo y apurado.

-Sigan alerta y dejen una buena cantidad de soldado al cuidado de la ciudad, solo unos pocos a expediciones y que no sean lejanas- contestó notando que debía sonar como la líder que era- mientras más lejos este Syndra de nuestros dominios más ventaja tendrá ella sobre nosotros. Quiero que prioricen sus seguridad y la de las personas aquí.

-Sí, así será.

-Yo me reuniré luego con ustedes, adelántense.

-Sí, de inmediato.

Irelia vio como el hombre se perdía por el pasillo y luego cerró la puerta con cuidado. Miro con atención su mano y como esta se dirigió al seguro de la puerta, al girarlo hizo un "Clic" que se escuchó bien en el silencio de la habitación.

Se giró con lentitud y ahí estaba aún. Parada en medio de su enorme habitación a oscuras, dejando girar esas esferas que desprendían luz propia, pero con la mirada de sus iris lilas, sin amenaza alguna.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó dando unos pasos lejos de la puerta, adentrándose en su alcoba.

-Para cuando el sol salga… yo ya no estaré en tus dominios.

-¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí?

-Sí lo que te preocupa es tu gente, prometo no lastimar a ninguno más, simplemente desaparece. Veras… soy muy poderosa, puedes confiar en mi palabra.

-¿Confiar?

-Sí… porque tú sabes que digo a verdad.

-Quiero… quiero saberlo… creerte… pero…

-Oh… entonces… ¿Vas a detenerme?- preguntó con curiosidad, acercándose a la chica- ¿Irelia?

Solo sentir decir su nombre hizo que su corazón diera un profundo latido para luego descontrolarse.

-¿Vas a detenerme y esclavizarme… alejarme nuevamente de lo que más amo?- siguió indagando cuando solo estaba a centímetros de distancia- ¿Me harás eso?

-… no- contestó la menor mirando hacia abajo, al momento que sentía como una mano le tomaba la quijada con amabilidad y la obligaba a levantar su rostro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con tranquilidad la maga mientras con la otra mano la abrazaba de la cintura- ¿Por qué no me detendrás?

"No lo sé" pensó la menor pero su mente podía generar otra respuesta.

-No quiero- contestó con honestidad, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de la maga.

-Gracias… Irelia.

Nuevamente su nombre salió como siendo acariciado por esos labios, labios que ya habían capturado los suyo nuevamente y le exigían más atención esta vez.

Syndra condujo sin problemas el cuerpo de Irelia hasta su cama, haciendo que se recostara con cuidado y sin dejar de besarla se posiciono arriba de ella.

-Espera… espera- las palabras le salieron llena de vergüenza a la menor cuando sintió las manos de Syndra en sus rodillas y sus piernas se abrieron dejando sentir ahora un peso en su centro- espera…

-No puedo, aparte… he visto como me mirabas.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca te vi así como si…- pero se detuvo al sentir un cálido beso cerca de su oreja.

-Yo sé, nunca me miraste con intenciones deshonestas, pero me observabas tanto… y tan atentamente.

-Eso era por… ah…

-¿Por?- pregunto sabiendo que ella era la razón por la que no podía explicarse.

-Yo… no se…

-¿No sabes?- preguntó con cariño y volvió a depositar más besos en su mejilla hasta llegar a su mandíbula.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- exclamó cerrando lo ojos fuertemente mientras agarraba a Syndra de los hombros y la alejaba de su rostro al sentir que el peso de la chica volvía a hacer presión en su centro.

-Mírame, Irelia- pidió pero a la aludida le tomo varios segundos obedecer, cuando lo hizo podía ver el rostro de la maga, y aun siendo iluminada por esa luz de las esferas, podía notarla sonrojada- no falta mucho para que amanezca ¿Sabes?- pero solo se la quedo viendo- ¿De verdad te molesta esto?

Irelia sintió como el cuerpo de la hechicera se movía contra ella de una forma suave que la hizo escarmentar, pero esta vez no reprocho la acción.

-¿No te gusta que lo haga?- insistió viéndola fijamente- dime… ¿Te molesta de verdad?

-No…- contesto sintiendo que iba a llorar de vergüenza y cerro sus puños en la tela de la chomba de la bruja- no me molesta.

-¿Me dejarías seguir haciéndolo entonces?- preguntó con una sonrisa amable y por respuesta pudo ver a la luchadora asentir- gracias… Irelia.

* * *

La reunión ya llevaba más de una hora en la que la Irelia seguía escuchando los informes, ninguno que dijera siquiera un avistamiento de Syndra.

Inclusive ella, que se había despertado antes que el primer rayo del sol llegara a su ventana, no sabía nada más de la temible maga. Y hubiera creído que todo fue un sueño de no ser porque su habitación estaba colmada de cierto brillo violación y un aroma del cual se había acostumbrado al entrar a la fortaleza en compañía de la mujer.

-Si eso es todo, entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo cuándo el último soldado termino de decir sus notas- Si Syndra está en perfecta libertad de sus poderes no tiene ningún sentido para nosotros seguirla, no, más allá de eso, es peligroso hacerlo. Nos concentraremos en tener nuestro terreno a salvo y asegurarnos que no representa una amenaza.

Se escuchó entre los hombres la afirmación y aceptación de inmediato.

-Bien, comencemos. Dudo mucho que Syndra sigue en nuestras tierras, pero quiero que estemos seguro de eso- y dicho lo último uno a uno abandonó el palacio y trasmitieron las órdenes.

"No la encontraran ¿Verdad?" se preguntó para ella misma, pero algo en su interior podía contestar esa respuesta, Syndra ya no estaba.

Entonces, casi como si pudiera tocar el recuerdo de anoche, la voz de la maga le vino a la cabeza. Ya relajada, con el cuerpo cansado y recibiendo suaves caricias en su abdomen, como le hablaba entre besos perezosos.

"He notado que te gusta visitarme en este tiempo, puedes seguir haciéndolo. Te encantara mi palacio, y adoraría que me visitaras allí. Es imposible para la gente común encontrarlo, pero tú lo encontraras sin ningún problema… de ahora en adelante, tú y tú amabilidad me encontrar a mí sin ningún problema… lo único que tienes que hacer… es desearme"


End file.
